bocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Soldier
SUPER SOLDIER The Super Soldier, portrayed by Colin A, is the protagonist of BOCKS. He is a product of a cloning project directed by Doctor Vanstien and funded by the CIA. BIOGRAPHY Back in the late 60’s many formerly Nazi Scientists were working for the CIA. Among them, was Doctor Vanstien, who headed a project to clone soldiers so that America in times of war would suffer no casualties. The only known product of this project is the Super Soldier. As a result of being a clone, the Super Soldier suffers from a wierd condition in which he does not age normally. He doesn’t get older as time goes on, but fluctuates between older and younger. He may be grow younger but with in a second may appear a year older as evidenced by his hair. Another effect is that he can’t recall any memories before being in the army, as he was not born to any parents and did not have a childhood. However, the clone is not aware of his condition and thoroughly believes he is a human and the only one of his kind. After being born he was trained by drill sargeant, Hal Curry, who would often motivate the soldier by insulting his masculinity in famous lines such as “Do real ones you pussy!” He was then mentored by a Vietnam veteran, The Old Colonel, who though experienced, was also mentally changed by the war in several negative ways. Regardless the Super Soldier stayed in touch with him and still valued his advice. The Super Soldier was then put under the employ of a Tallahassee millionaire, refered to only as The Buisnessman. In these missions, the Super Soldier would take out people on the list without a second thought, and The Buisinessman, knowing the clone has human emotions, would justify his tasks for him with quotes such as “I seriously think we’re making a change here.” EPISODE ONE While most of his targets were low life criminals, such as an anonymous Drug Lord, he was assigned to kill an innocent child. In an attempt to justify it, The Buisinessman claims The Kid will bring the city down to ashes. Emotionally conflicted about not wanting to kills a kid and not wanting to lose his job, the Super Soldier disappears and goes on a quest unbeknownst to The Buisinessman. He first stops by the house of The Old Colonel. Instead of getting advice regarding his predicament as he planned, he triggers the veterans PTSD and hears his perverted fantasies about The Kid. Disgusted, the Super Soldier leaves the house of his old mentor and thinks back on his life. He then notices he doesn’t remember how he got his job for The Buisinessman in the first place, however he remembers Hal Curry. He seeks him out in an attempt to see who he really is, how he got this job, and if it’s worth the life of an innocent. Upon reaching the address he had, the Super Soldier is greeted by a masculine woman and is convinced he has the wrong address. To his surprise, the woman is indeed Hal Curry. This was difficult for the Super Soldier to process as he always saw Curry as a father figure, and learned that the most masculine man he’s ever known turned into a woman. Category:Characters